Hairbrush
by StarrieEyes
Summary: Craig has a weakness for cute things, which is why he secretly loves Tweek. One day he sees Tweek doing the most adorable thing every and he can't help but act on his feelings.


A/N-This is my first ever fanfic and I love creek with all my fangirl heart so here is my story. :D

* * *

Oh My God.

Oh My God.

Oh My God.

Oh My Fucking God.

My name is Craig Tucker, and I'm the badass of all of South Park. I'm cold and emotionless, and my middle finger is almost always up. So what would probably shock everyone in town, is that I, Craig Tucker the heartless cynic, am in love with the spazzy coffee-addict, Tweek Tweak.

Tweek is my weakness, he's just so freaking _adorable_. I've always had a secret love of cute things. That's why I got Stripe, and that's how I first noticed Tweek.

A lot of people get annoyed buy his constant twitches and shouts, but I can't help but love how he shivers and screams whenever you're near him. The way he's so helpless and always blushes at any sign of interaction.

I'm 17 years old and I've been in love with Tweek for almost four years now. We've been best friends since we were in kindergarten and now I'm almost like a second son to his parents. I come and go to his house as I please and even spend a few holidays there when my despicable parents are too self-centered to care.

I decided today to go over to his house today without telling him. I walked up and opened the door with my own spare key. I walk in and notice Tweek's parents aren't home, but I hear music coming from up stairs.

'That's strange…', I think to myself as I walk slowly and quietly up the stairs towards Tweek's room. I realize the music is coming from is room and I see the door is cracked open with light flowing from it. I tip toe over to the door and peak inside.

That's where I am now, and just Oh My God.

There stood Tweek, in a large loose blue T-shirt hanging off his shoulder, with black short-shorts and loose falling pink and green striped socks; singing into a hairbrush and dancing around.

"_Love me, love me! Say that you love me! Fool me, fool me! Go on and fool me! Love me, love me! Pretend that you love me! Lead me, lead me! Just say that you need me!"_

Oh My Fucking God.

I can feel my pants reacting as his jumps around adorably, hair and clothing bouncing up and down. He has the cutest smile I've ever seen on his face and this is the only time I've seen him so confident.

His voice is so lovable and he barely stutters or 'nnghs' as he sings. I bet he does this a lot. Hell, I bet the only reason he bought the hairbrush was to sing into it.

As I hear him singing I can't help but fantasize he's singing for me to love him. Bouncing around and begging me to kiss him, hold him, and be his. I visualize it all.

I feel all sense off self control go with the wind as I barge in darkly.

He jumps and screams as he sees me, dropping the hairbrush to instead grab at his beautiful crown of blonde hair.

"_-nngh-_Oh my god C-Craig! I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry! Please don't tell the guys!" He screams, worry growing strong on his face. He looks so amazing I can't stand it.

Without even thinking I back him up against the wall and place my hands on either side of him. He twitches violently and shivers under my still cold gaze.

"Oh Sweet Jesus, C-Craig! Please don't kill me! I-I'm sorry I _–mmph-_!" Before he can finish I smash my lips to his forcefully. After a second, to my delight, he begins to kiss me back. He moans into my mouth as I lap at his bottom lip. I'm in heaven as he opens his mouth and I slide my tongue in. He slides one arms under mine to grab my shoulder for dear life, while his other arm moves for him to lace his fingers into my hair. This is the best kiss of my life and after a minute or so I pull away and smirk as I see him still leaning forward, before he pulls back again and blushes hot pink.

"_-nngh-_Cr-Craig ?" he says sheepishly, god I love it when he says my name.

"hm?" I simply reply, unable to focus while my cool grey eyes are locked on his radioactive green ones.

"Do-Do you l-like me?" He shyly asks, moving a balled fist up to his mouth to try and hide his obvious blush.

I lean in and peck him lightly on the lips, quick but passionately, which I think says it all.

"I l-l-like y-you, too. I-I have for a w-while" he shyly replies, stuttering more than usual from embarrassment, as he turns bright red.

As I hear him say that my heart melts; this is the happiest day of my entire life.

"Well if you sing some more for me I'll kiss you again" I tell him, smirking, _oh god please say you will_, I think to myself.

He smiles uncertainly and nods, blushing for the millionth time as he goes to grab the hairbrush once more and continue the show.

* * *

A/N-Please review?


End file.
